


ASHES

by Danqyonly



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drug Use, Father/Son Incest, M/M, VN, Visceral, sexually compulsive, 内脏描写, 强迫, 性行为描写, 戒断 - Freeform, 监禁, 血腥, 轻微药物控制, （默默：不会反攻的）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danqyonly/pseuds/Danqyonly
Summary: 想试试病崽能不能把握得了。
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VN（大写加粗）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	ASHES

“其实我们俩不用闹成这样的。”尼禄说出这句话的时候手已经不抖了，他看着被魔具禁锢住的维吉尔——他美丽且强大的父亲，“但是好像也不得不这样、至少现在的局面不是最坏的。”带着乳胶手套的双手拿起准备好药物的针筒，在被药物的作用下有些迷糊的维吉尔眼前晃了晃，“接下来的事情我来就好，你可以睡了。”尼禄稳稳地把针尖刺入静脉推空药剂、再捏着注射器和针管的接口拔下注射器换上新一管，就连尼禄自己都没想到可以做的这么娴熟和稳当。抽出针尖、把推空的针筒被随手扔回托盘里，尼禄用手盖住父亲强撑着不肯闭上的眼睛，“该睡了、维吉尔，睡吧，药很快就会起效的、不会疼的，快睡吧。”  
针尖刺入好像有些深，疼痛已经算是维吉尔的老朋友了，但是他对针尖细小尖锐的刺痛却很陌生，周身萦绕的气味也很陌生——药物的甘苦、金属器械的腥味、刺鼻的消毒水再加上熟悉的、自己血脉的味道……即使是最荒诞的梦也不会把这些东西联系到一起，但是这些却在现实里相撞。比正常人用量几乎多了两倍的药物开始发挥作用，维吉尔最后的感觉是落在肘窝被针穿刺那出处火热柔软的嘴唇，“Ner……？”

“嘿、但丁，有个委托你……哦！尼禄你也在？还有维吉尔？怎么了，是在开什么家庭聚会吗？我来的不是时候？”莫里森推开门的时候但丁坐在他的老位置上，但是难得的没有把他的脚翘上办公桌、维吉尔坐在沙发上而尼禄靠着沙发对面的墙站在窗户边。“当然不！老天啊，我快被这两个闹别扭的玩意给逼疯了……哦、对不起，尼禄，闹别扭的只有你爹一个人行了吧你别瞪我了……”但丁习惯性的选择无视自己哥哥而去哄了的侄子，“莫里森你刚刚要说什么？什么委托？快让我接个活我不想呆在这里了！”“是医院的委托——他们的药房被什么东西给入侵了，药剂碎了一地——地上碎的玻璃渣子扫一扫都能把你这件事务所买下来——有人说看到了一闪而过的带着金属色鳞片的类人形生物，怀疑是chaos或者fury之类的。院长已经快气疯了他恨不得要把恶魔逮起来做活体实验。”但丁看着莫里森耸耸肩，“哇！ 现在人的口味都这么重的吗？他们想对可爱的chaos做什么？！”假模假样的装作惊讶了一下，“还有一点不得不说一下、我对医院的气味过敏，但如果院长愿意多给……”  
“这个活我接。”尼禄从灯光的阴影里走到莫里森面前，“我需要出去冷静一下。”  
“好吧，孩子，杀个尽兴。”但丁站起身从办公桌后走到尼禄身边勾着他的肩膀一起走出事务所大门，“孩子，维吉尔从小到大都是这么一个别扭又古怪的性格，而且他这么多年都在追逐力量而缺少和正常人类的深入交流——或者说他已经脱离人类社会很多年了，他一时间没办法适应我们、我们也无法适应他。”但丁扳过尼禄的肩膀把眼眶有些泛红的孩子搂在怀里，顺着毛慢慢摸了两下，“shh......我会去和维吉尔说、你们也要找个时间好好聊一聊好吗？”  
“好了但丁、我不是小孩子了。”偏头躲过但丁的手，“算了吧、你们聊天不会打起来吗？我可不想畅快的厮杀之后回来帮你收拾这一片乱糟糟的事务所......”低着头打开车门钻进车里，想想还是回过头不放心的朝着但丁喊了一句“别打架！”

尼禄看过外科手术的教学视频，视频里的医生给人类做手术这一过程非常的困难 。人类是很脆弱的，就算做好了万全的准备也总是会出现各种各样的意外：止不住的血流、突发的脏器衰竭或者仅仅是卫生的不合格也会让脆弱的人类死去。但是给半魔做手术就不用考虑的太多——顽强的生命力、神奇迅捷的再生能力，唯一需要考虑的是药物的选择与剂量——极快新陈代谢能力让本就比一般人类耐药的体质在麻醉时需要更多、更多的药物，甚至单一的麻醉剂无法保持良好的药效而需要多种药物拮抗才能完美的麻痹半魔；但是不得不说这也算个优点，毕竟药物可以快速的身体里走过一圈、然后在它该在的地方产生效果。  
因为无法用正常人的数值来估计麻醉剂的持续时间，所以现在尼禄不得不速战速决。穿的还是日常的衣服、只不过戴上了手套和口罩，拿起手术刀时那一瞬的冰凉触感让尼禄不自主的咬肌用力甚至后槽牙的牙根都有些发麻，深呼吸之后拿着手术刀划开了维吉尔的腹部皮肤。第一刀落下之后一切都开始轻松了，止血钳夹住两边的组织通过重力下坠让伤口暴露，再一刀一刀的试探着往下剖开筋膜和肌肉。  
深红色的腹腔内部第一次以这样的方式被外界看见，不知道是哪条不大不小的动脉被无意的割开，血液汩汩流淌着漫过腔内还在老老实实工作的脏器，探入一只手，用指尖轻轻摸过即将被迫离开身体的肝脏，质软而脆的腺体就像回应尼禄一样搏动着、但是下一秒就被捏住拉扯，牵连缠绕的动脉、静脉和韧带被毫不留情的切断。动脉血被心脏鼓动着喷出来，一手拿过一旁的纱布和棉花塞进腔内吸血，另一只手飞快的打开用来禁锢维吉尔的魔具，把割开的手腕塞进他的嘴里。  
维吉尔体内的魔力像给气球充气一样快速的充盈起来，残缺的脏器被重新构造、组建，新生的肝脏和胰腺泛着鲜嫩的肉粉色，而之前被摘下放在一边托盘上的已开始显出不健康的灰败色泽。把腹腔内淤积的血液用纱布吸个七七八八、松开卡住伤口往两边拉扯的止血钳，腹部切口回拢后两边的肌肉结缔组织开始试探着连接。在伤口愈合到还剩一条浅浅的白痕的时候尼禄长长的吐出一口气，脱下沾血的手套和口罩，给维吉尔重新扣上禁锢。  
尼禄小心的把用过的针头被拔下来收进盒子里，注射器、输液管和用过的纱布被装进托盘里打算带去院子里直接烧掉。而那一整块的曾经属于自己父亲的腺体——刚刚戴着手套触摸的感觉好像还黏在指间上：滑腻、柔软且脆弱；但是现在摸起来不是之前那样了：残留在细小血管里的血液与上空气开始凝固、肝组织也因为不再受到本体的滋养而硬化，甚至那种温暖手心的温度也渐渐消退了，现在只有粘手的血液。  
“......一起烧掉吧。”

但丁看着尼禄坐上莫里森的车走后转身回到事务所坐在了沙发的另一边，“说吧、这次为啥吵架。”把手臂架在沙发靠背上、两条腿大大的敞开耷拉着，“你们来我这里冷战是想找我调解吧？但是一个两个只是干瞪都不说原因你们是想怎么样？指望我会什么读心魔法还是把我当作仙女教母？嗯？”刻意拖长语调控诉这对父子，“再说了，我看起来那么像会调解矛盾的人吗？拜托！我这事务所是处理恶魔事件的！主营不是什么调解人际关系和处理感情纠纷好不好！”听着但丁叽叽喳喳的抱怨，维吉尔皱着眉抬手用食指的关节敲了敲眉心，“闭嘴、但丁！你以为我会知道尼禄为什么会突然生气吗？”

“呼......终于杀完了、累死我了。”这个建到一半废弃的地铁里面不知道为什么栖息了这么多恶魔，和维吉尔分了两波引怪——尼禄往右维吉尔往左。“不知道维吉尔那边怎么样了......”向着维吉尔引怪的方向跑去还没走近就能听见恶魔的怒吼和大块的混凝土砸在地上的声音，站在倒塌的柱子后面的尼禄第一次像一个观众一样看维吉尔猎杀恶魔：敏捷的魔剑士在怪物眼里只留下蓝荧荧的残影和刀锋上闪过的冷光、上一秒还在地面上闲庭漫步下一秒就出现在了恶魔的身后挥动阎魔刀割开他们的身体，不断有恶魔倒下化成碎屑漂浮。“DIE”——最后的一群恶魔在嘶吼着扑向维吉尔的一瞬间仿佛被定住了，最近的一只尖利的爪子就差一个指节的距离就能刺进维吉尔背对着他们身体了，但是却在下一秒倒地碎成灰。  
“他妈的！怎么会这样？！”虽说之前也一起做委托而且也用余光看过维吉尔斩杀恶魔但是没想到这样旁观会这么的......帅气优雅和性感，血脉里属于维吉尔的那一半被同调、应激激素和肾上腺素激增导致现在身体各个器官和组织都有不同程度的充血......通俗点说：尼禄看硬了。“尼禄。”维吉尔已经感觉到自己的孩子了，拍拍身上飘落的灰尘，重新拔出阎魔刀打算直接回去，“恶魔杀完了，我们也该回去了。”  
天杀的拉链这个时候竟然卡住了！尼禄当然不可能支个帐篷见自己的父亲、更何况这个帐篷还是因为他才支起来的。他想把外套的拉链拉上至少挡一会回去之后说是出了汗沾了灰直接进卫生间就好了，但没想到拉链太拉胯、胸前的两颗扣子就算是扣上也没有办法好好的遮住下半身的状态......  
“尼禄？怎么了？”维吉尔再次出声的时候已经从柱子前面绕过来了，离他的孩子只有四五步的距离，但是从他的角度只能看到尼禄的弯着腰的背面。“别过来！我没事......啊不！操！我有事、我刚刚被一只恶魔的尾巴甩到了肚子我现在肚子疼！你别过来了、可能打到胃了我有点想吐、我说了你别靠近了我怕吐你一身！他妈的！我们快点回去就好了.......啊喂！！！”顾不上编造被低级恶魔攻击这种借口而被事后嘲笑在父亲面前丢脸，因为相比之下看着父亲硬起来这种事不仅丢脸还羞耻还会被当作变态，但是好像这个借口只会适得其反——在维吉尔的眼里就是“自己的孩子被攻击到最柔软的腹部好像非常严重的样子而导致现在甚至直不起腰来。”就算尼禄说着不要靠近维吉尔也只当是孩子在自己面前倔强与害羞罢了，最要紧的还是身体有没有受重伤。  
“能直起腰来吗？除了胃还有什么地方难受吗？”虽然声音还是和平时一样的冷淡，但是刚战斗结束滚烫的手掌却从上方强硬的卡进尼禄环抱着肚子的手臂间在几个重要脏器的部位按压询问。应激激素在这种情况下更是被加倍的分泌出来，尼禄想伸手阻止但是放松一只手就会让维吉尔更容易摸来摸去，“操你的别摸了......操！”强硬的伸手乱摸的维吉尔终于摸到问题根源所在了——他孩子勃起的阴茎，“不是让你别他妈瞎摸了吗你这个老混...唔啊...”“注意你对父亲的语言、孩子。”摸上阴茎的手重重地揉捏了两下成功的让尼禄把脏话吞回自己肚子里，“你该改一改你这个说脏话的坏毛病了。”  
“什么时候的事？嗯？”彻底放开挡住自己下身的手而改成双手捂脸，尼禄的声音被捂地闷闷的：“就...呼...刚刚......”  
“刚刚？你......”“是、是！我他妈看着你硬了！你斩杀恶魔的样子实在是帅炸了所以我不由自主地、变态一样地对你硬了！行了吧！”自暴自弃的尼禄绝望的拿开捂着自己涨红的脸的手，抬头看向自己的父亲，维吉尔也低着头看他——泛红的眼眶和脸颊、眼睛里已经泛上了水光，“shh......乖。”安抚性的抚摸着男孩的后脖颈，带着他慢慢挪动靠上那根倒塌的柱子，“孩子、你可以直接说出来的。我可以帮助你，乖。”  
维吉尔把手背靠近腕部那侧递到尼禄嘴边、示意他咬开手套上的搭扣，又把中指凑到孩子嘴边：“咬住，孩子。帮我脱掉这双手套、嗯？”尼禄感觉自己的脑子里一团浆糊，只能咧开嘴顺从的咬着手套边缘，维吉尔的手缓慢的从手套脱离出来，食指中指无名指一点一点的蹭过尼禄的嘴唇。被这样挑逗着又脱下另一只手套，尼禄觉得血液就像红后里装的燃料一样，现在已经被维吉尔拧动了、开始燃烧起来了。  
解开裤扣、拉下拉链，从内裤里释放前端已经渗出液体的阴茎，食指和中指戳弄揉弄囊袋、无名指小指拇指圈住茎身撸动。另一只手探入衣服顺着敏感的腰侧向胸口侵袭，摸上乳头的后坏心的用中指指尖把乳头按进乳晕不松开，食指和无名指夹住乳晕旁的软肉蹭动，“哈啊...你、干嘛！快放、唔......开...嗯、哼！混蛋！”  
“我不认为称呼长辈‘混蛋’是好孩子该干的事。还有，请求要用敬语！”维吉尔低下头让说话产生的热气扑上尼禄敏感的耳垂，本来在撸动阴茎的手拿开到只剩一个指头在尿道口画圈挤压，而本就在欺负胸部的手更是变本加厉的捏扯乳肉把整个胸口折磨的红肿起来。“唔、请，轻点...父、亲...嘶、胸口、疼啊哈！”松开揉捏胸口的那只手，转而把手指递到尼禄嘴边：“舔湿。”然后不等尼禄反应过来就把手指强硬的挤进他微张的嘴里，手指一进入就开始磨蹭舌面，刮擦牙膛。  
摸着阴茎的手加速撸动、让掌心的纹路蹭过敏感的尿道口；尼禄的舌头开始不由自主的往喉部缩，身体也开始慢慢绷紧，于是维吉尔用两只手指的指关节夹住舌尖把舌头从湿热的口腔里扯着暴露在空气里，拇指稍微的用力捻褪包皮露出粉嫩的头冠部和食指中指配合揉捏，尼禄很快哑着嗓子在呻吟里到了高潮，舌尖紧绷后又放松、软软的卡在指缝间渗出湿滑的唾液，“站不住了就搂住我。”身体也确实因为快感而发颤发软，只能顺着维吉尔的话行动。  
等尼禄再回过神的时候，自己正以握着立在地上的阎魔刀撑着放低上半身的姿态把屁股贴在维吉尔的胯上随着他的顶弄而前后摇晃。裤子卡在脚踝处限制了行动：中长的外套被从下摆处整个掀上去、贴身的T恤也被捋到胸口以上，胸前沾上的大概是自己之前射出的精液、已经开始慢慢的发干发硬，连带着那一块皮肤都像是被捏住一样。  
“啊......太、多了！哼嗯、真...的太...多啊...”要不是维吉尔的手卡着他的腰，尼禄都怀疑现在自己应该已经被操的跪趴在了地上。“你吸的太紧了、孩子！”维吉尔的声音夹杂了低沉的喘息声、他的手心也越发的滚烫，“陪我做完、不可以半途而废。”

**Author's Note:**

> Q：如果之后我详细描写崽越来越熟练的手术技术会不会让人受不了？


End file.
